Communication devices in which a plurality of wireless systems are installed are known. It is required that the communication devices be made smaller. In a small communication device, antennas used in respective wireless systems must be mounted at high density. In the high-density mounting, if the frequency bands of the antennas are close to each other, the antenna performance may not be maintained because of mutual radio interference.
Mounting antennas at high density with a reduction in the size of a communication device and maintaining the antenna performance in the high-density mounting are so-called antinomic physical phenomena, and it is hard to achieve them together.
Embodiments described herein aims to provide a small communication device in which the antenna performance can be maintained while different wireless systems whose frequency bands are close to each other can be mounted at high density.
An embodiment is a communication device in which different wireless systems whose frequency bands are close to each other are installed. The communication device comprises a first wireless system and a second wireless system. In the first wireless system, a first antenna using a first frequency band is provided. In the second wireless system, a second antenna using a second frequency band is provided. The first frequency band is set in a range wider than the second frequency band. The second frequency band is included in a part of the range of the first frequency band. An imaginary surface extending along the first antenna and an imaginary surface extending along the second antenna cross each other on their extension lines.